Deadman Mode
Deadman mode is a new game mode announced for release October 29th, 2015. It was announced in a developer blog post on 10 June 2015 and was described by Mod Mat K as "Deadman isn't an alternative Old School, but as a different way to play Old School". The regularly scheduled Old School Q&A on 9 July started by answering a number of questions about Deadman Mode. After these questions were addressed the Poll to add Deadman Mode went live. The poll was closed in 15 July 2015 and subsequently passed with 79% of votes being "Yes". Not much is currently known about this mode, aside from the following: Deadman mode is expected to mirror Old School mode as far as map and quests are concerned. Features * Open PvP''' - PvP will be enabled everywhere on the map''' * Town Protection - Safe zones will be created in cities and villages. Any player who enters these safe zones when skulled will be attacked by high level guards (and they will kill you). * Death - When you die to another player, you will lose 50% of your XP. * Loss of Progress - You can protect up to 5 skills at a time so you don’t lose any XP in these skills. (limited to 2 combat skills only) * Bank Raiding - When you are killed by a player, they will be able to raid your bank for one inventory worth of items. * Insurance - You will be able to insure your items so they can’t be raided, however if you die when wearing them they will automatically drop on the floor. * Accelerated Progression - You will receive 5 times the XP you normally would. * Highscores Exceptions to the rule * Quests - You will not be rewarded with five times as much experience for completing quests. Safe-Zones Towns and villages will be "Semi-Safe" zones. Any player who enters these safe zones when "skulled" will be attacked on sight by high level guards. Tutorial Island is the only area in Deadman mode where players are unable to attack others. Safe zones include: *East Ardougne *Falador *Jatizso *Lumbridge *Neitiznot *Port Phasmatys *Rellekka *Sophanem *Tree Gnome Stronghold *Varrock *Void Knights' Outpost *Yanille Minigames Minigames will be looked at on a case by case basis. since the experience is 5x then having them be safe is too offsetting. The Jmods will look into adding hazards but preventing PvP, or at least discouraging PvP in the mini games. It was postulated that if a game is completely safe then either that mini game should be disabled in deadman mode or it should be tweaked so it becomes dangerous to justify the 5x exp. The example they talked about on July 9th 2015: Pest Control is deactivated as of live stream on 2015-10-28 along with fight pits and duel arena Barbarian Assault is normal as it is in normal worlds Bank raiding and insurance When you die to a player, you drop a key to your bank. At the same time, your killer can choose 28 items to take, which are then removed from your bank. The player that obtained the key can later collect the items by visiting a bank. If you kill a player that is holding another key, the player wilhe bank get dropped wherever they die. You can insure up to 10 items, but once insured, the items become untradeable. If you die with insured items, you will lose them. If insured items are in the bank, they cannot be looted via a bank key. Account Same login but different stats While originally the Deadman mode was going to need a new account, it has been changed (as of July 8th, 2015) that you can play Deadman with any members account. Just as RS3 and old school players can use same account, Deadman will add a third access to a "start new" character for Deadman mode. Thus, one members account can use all five modes: *RuneScape 3 *Old School RuneScape *RuneScape Classic *DarkScape *Deadman Mode Bonds *Bonds can be used to make the account members. (any mode can use a bond for membership). *The Jmods are looking into a way that bonds can be given to an offline account so the trade doesn't need to be standing next to each other. Skulling in abyss The skull in the abyss was questioned but since the skull can be avoided wearing an enchanted diamond bracelet (Abyssal bracelet) as you are teleported into the abyss then no change will be done. Category:Future content